Adorable
by DustNShadows
Summary: Alec and Magnus are having a quiet evening, and Magnus wants to spoil his boyfriend. But he knew Alexander Lightwood, the fierce shadowhunter we all know and love, is very ticklish? A fluffy Malec fic one-shot


This idea just popped in my head in the morning, and I had to get it out. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Could you just hold still, Alexander?"

Magnus was trying to give his boyfriend a nice massage after a long day of demon hunting, but Alec kept squirming under him and he was losing his patience.

Alec is trying his hardest to hide his laughter by stuffing his face into the sheets."O-okay I'll hold still." But the attempt of holding still was futile with Magnus' hands going all over his back and sides.

"This would be so much easier if you didn't… ALEXANDER! Why are you incapable of keeping still?!"

That's when Alec's well toned body started shaking lightly, and Magnus got slightly worried that he'd upset his boyfriend. "I'm sorry for raising my voice, Alexander..." Moving to sit closer to the shadowhunter's head. He trailed off, noticing that Alec wasn't crying. He was trying to contain laughter, burying his face in the pillow under his head. "Alexander? Are you laughing?"

Alec's head shot up "What? Nope! Definitely not laughing." a hint of a grin clear on his face. Magnus was confused for a second. Then, as he started working on the archer's back once more, he could clearly see Alec burying his face in the pillow biting his lip. Magnus wasn't buying that!

"Hmm... I'm sure I heard laughing, but guess it was just me..."

Alec internally sighed in relief as he thought he got away with it, before Magnus poked him on the side gently watching Alec's reaction. Alec presses his head back into the bed giggling.

"Alexander, are you ticklish?" Magnus asked, smiling amused at his boyfriend.

"No! Definitely not ticklish! But... let's see if you are!" Alec says turning them around so he was on top, straddling Magnus' waist. He tried to tickle the older man but he couldn't get any reaction out, apart from clear amusement caused by Alec's futile tries.

"I have lived a long time love, things like being ticklish tend to fade away."

Alec could only wonder how long he'd have to live so that he wouldn't be so sensitive. He just huffed in response trying to think of any spot he missed, thinking of all the sensitive spots he has. But to no avail. Magnus wasn't ticklish at all!

"Your turn" Magnus said before switching the sides so fast even Alec didn't have time to react. Even if he was a shadowhunter, his boyfriend was able to surprise him like this. "No no no no-" Alec's eyes widened in horror. He was ticklish absolutely everywhere, and couldn't last a second without blasting into relentless giggles. He felt those fingers poking on his sides, and Alec tried to hold in the laughter by closing his eyes and biting his lip. (Which Magnus liked very much btw)

But after a few seconds he couldn't contain his laughter and fell into uncontrollable fit of giggles. "Magnus plehease stahahap!" He yelled out begging. His begging went unheard by the warlock as he worked his fingers all over Alec's body earning even more howls of laughter.

"Oh but I thought you weren't ticklish darling…" Magnus teased continuing on Alec's sides, as they seemed to be the most sensitive part of the archer except from his throat. "OK OK, I AM I AM PLEASE STOP PLEASE!" Alec howled under him. Magnus stopped, letting his boyfriend catch his breath, panting for air under him. He found himself falling for the man even more, if that was even possible in their case.

He planted a gentle but sweet kiss on Alec's lips, earning a smile. They continued to make out for a while, completely ignoring their surroundings, lost in each other. After a while, they broke their kisses and Magnus settled on cuddling Alec's side.

"I love you Alexander, no matter how ticklish you may be."

"I love you too Mags" Alec said kissing Magnus' forehead and resting his head on top of Magnus'. He smiled gently "Were you ticklish before? Like, how long did it take for you to _not_ be?" Alec asked curious.

Magnus let out a small snort. "You're so adorable, Alexander."

* * *

Please leave a review, they really make my day! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
